As computerization of electric power infrastructure is being promoted, real-time measurement of electric power consumption in every household by placement of a smart meter is now coming into reality. A demand response, which is to pay incentives to customers for promoting reduction in power demand, is now attracting attention as new service using the infrastructure. To predict the amount of demand reduction in relation to the incentive to be paid, it is important to construct a model relating to behavior and device use by consumers.
As a method for calculating power consumption based on a consumer behavior model, there is conventionally known a method in which a device operation sequence is generated based on a behavior sequence, and power consumption is calculated based on the device operation sequence.
According to the above method for calculating power consumption based on the behavior model, a calculation result could deviate from actual power consumption data, which necessitates collection of information on consumer behavior through questionnaire survey and the like to improve precision.